Red
by Lavender3021
Summary: My eyes widen as an electric volt goes through me. My mother tries to protect my brother and sister, but it doesn't work, for the beast that I have transformed into has just shredded them all to pieces. I fall limply to the floor, all energy gone. My step-father steps in only to find his step-daughter unconscious on the cold floor, covered in the blood of his family. Red.
1. Red

It's been a couple of months since my mother and my siblings have...died. Now, I can't even look at the colour red without crying my eyes out. But I'm getting stronger. My dad has even visited me a few times. "Raven!" My step-dad calls out, "I'm going shopping for new decorations, want to come?"

"Just one second!" I yell back

I pull on an old sweater and some blue converse. I was already wearing jeans and a t-shirt, I was studying for a test. I take the steps two at a time, not caring if I was to sprain my ankle, I heal fast. I smile at my step-dad as we head out the door and towards his old truck. He pats it down as we climb in. I chuckle to myself, I never did quite understand him fully. He, how can I say this nicely? Oh yeah, after mom died, he went nuts. Wacko. Crazy. All of those words describe him, but he isn't full-blown, padded room worthy, yet. Keyword; yet. "Raven? You think that you could grab me these things?" he asks, handing me a list

I look down at the list, checking over for anything un-necessary of dangerous.

_Bows  
Bulbs  
Lights  
Extra Santa hats_

"Okay, daddy" I reply to his weird shopping list

He parks and we hop out. I grab his hand and run for the store, already regretting not bringing my winter coat. I warm up a bit as the warm air blows across my face. I grab a cart and start on the list as he searches for my present. I find the ingredients for my famous Christmas cookies, and soon find the decorations. I gasp at how much of _that _colour there is. A stray tear falls down my cheek, but I go on, and find a couple gold and green bows, the same with the bulbs, lights, and Santa hats. I find my step-father at the clothes aisle, looking at two Christmas dresses for me. One was green, one was gold. "Dad, I'm ready to go, you want to get something last minute?" I ask him

He shakes his head and holds up the two dresses for me to pick. I close my eyes and point at one. I end up with a brand-new green, knee-length dress. We exit the store after buying all of our things. We drive home quickly, not wasting any time at all to put up our newest additions of decorations. "Daddy? I'm going for a walk. Wait until I get back to light the candles. I want to watch when you do, okay?" I ask

He nods, a bit busy in his garland to notice anything. I shrug and walk out the door, barely remembering to close it fully. I saunter to the woods, my only place where I can let everything go and just be who I am, no judgements, no fear, just running and relishing in the awesomeness of being an animal. As soon as I hit the forest line, I morph, adrenaline going through the roof in my small veins, my black fur rustling in the wind as I speed through the woods. I notice some other wolves, all standing in a circle. I morph back to a normal form and stand behind a tree, hiding so they don't see me. They growl, but to me, their growls, their whimpers, it's all translated into pure and simple English to me. I peek over the edge of the tree and one of them catches my eye. I slide back in my hiding spot. _It saw me, it saw me! _I think, and soon, I'm surrounded by them._ "Who is she?" _one of them asks _"Sam, what are we going to do, she saw us!" _another one cries

"I'm Raven" I answer the first one, "and you don't have to do anything, I think I'm one of you"


	2. Another death

_"I'm Raven" I answer the first one, "and you don't have to do anything, I think I'm one of you"_

_"What do you mean, you think?" _a girl hisses at me

I take a deep breath and tell them to give me some space. They do and I think of the colour that first transformed me so many months ago. Soon, adrenaline is pumping through my veins once again, my black hair replaced by fur, my green eyes forming a wolf form. I shyly smile, happy to find someone like me. _"How do you know what we're thinking?" _one asks

I sigh. That one I didn't know the answer to. I return to human form, hating the beast that killed part of my family. I shrug. One of them returns to his first form too. He has chocolate eyes with extremely short black hair. "I say we let her in, she can hear our thoughts" He says, "I'm Seth"

I smile at him. "I'm sorry, I must be getting home, just give me a couple of seconds, I need to check on my step-father" I apologize

The all nod as I transform into a dog. I run home, Seth following, also in wolf form. As I appear next to the edge, I return to human. Seth does the same. I walk on out, right into my house. I invite Seth in and he agrees. "Daddy, I'm back from my walk! I met some friends!" I yell

He greets me warmly by giving me the candle. "Thanks Daddy. Uh, this is Seth" I introduce him, lighting the only fire in the house

The small flame flickers as he lifts me onto his back. I place the candle onto the top of the tree. I'm going to turn it out after he goes to bed, he knows that. He happily puts me down after I secure the candle firmly on the small branch. "Daddy, I'm going back out, that okay?" I ask

He nods as he pulls out more garland, cover the staircase in it. I say goodbye and lead Seth out. "Seth, where were you? Have you gone nuts?" Their leader, Sam, asks

"No, I just thought it would be nice if somebody welcomed her into the pack the right way" He snarls

"Seth, she is not one of us, you should know that by now" the only girl growls at him

"Not one of you? Do you hear yourself? You sound ridiculous! _One of us!" _I say in a high pitched voice, mimicking her actions, "I thought I could have friends, but no, and it's all because of _that _colour!"I yell

They share a confused glance. "I, I, I killed some of my own family. We couldn't even have a proper funeral. Want to know why? They were ripped into millions of pieces. It's all because of that colour, that stupid, horrid, unforgiving colour!" I sob, adrenaline pumping through my veins as I transform once again and run as fast as I can into the woods, hoping they would get the point and leave

"Raven! Raven! Wait!" Seth calls out, running after me

I return into a teen girl, stopping in front of a tree and breaking down into pathetic sobbing. Seth soon finds me and sits next to me. I look up at him. "It's okay, Raven" He reassures me

"Why are you doing this? You barely know me and your now trying to reassure me. Why do you care?" I ask

"Because nobody deserves to be treated badly." He answers

I pull him in for a hug and we sit there like that for a while. Eventually, I release him and he walks me home. "What school do you go to?" I ask

"La push high" He answers

"Cool. Me too. I guess I'll see you at school" I say as we get close to my home.

Unfortunately, the pack is still there. I growl at them to move, but they don't budge. "Get out of my way before I rip your heads off" I snarl

They all move except for the girl. I can take her. If she even dares to come at me, that is. "Move, now" I snap at her

"No" She says nonchalantly

"Leah, let her get inside" Seth says

She glances over at him and huffs before moving and running to the woods. I thank him and walk back into my home. "Dad! I'm back! Dad? Where are you?" I call out

No answer. I run upstairs and find him, on his bed, blood trickling down and over his body. I scream as I realize he's dead. "NO! DADDY! Nooooo!" I choke out

I run out of the house. I can't be around that colour. I run out into the woods, ignoring the calls of the others. I see Seth and feel butterflies flying around, full-speed in my stomach. I stop at a beautiful waterfall. "Why? Why? Daddy, why?" I cry out, not caring who heard

Soon, they find me, curled up by the water, getting rid of the horrid colours from when I touched him, trying to wake him up. "Raven? Look at me, what's wrong?" Seth asks

I scrub away the colour, wishing more than anything that this was all a dream. He puts two fingers under my chin and carefully lifts my head so I'm looking at him. "He's gone. Dead. He cut himself." I answer him

"Who?" He questions

"Step-daddy" I reply


End file.
